Korra's Chocolate Adventure (Part 1)
by Kingsman95
Summary: 18 Erotic story of how Korra broke and became true to her nature.


Korra's Chocolate Adventure (Part. 1)

Korra has spent two and a half years trying to recover from her deadly battle against Zaheer. With the help of Katara she had managed to fully recover her physical shape, yet she was still morally dispirited. She thought that perhaps it was the fact that she was living in the South Pole for so long that she couldn't recover mentally as well as spiritually. Maybe if she would travel outside the South Pole she'd feel better. Also, the thought of seeing Asami after all these months got her excited. By building herself a raft and gathering some supplies she'd set sail to Republic City to confess her love to Asami.

On her way to Republic City, Korra decided to disembark on a small tropical island in order to rest for two days. As she was setting up camp, a small crew of two dark skinned bulky pirates circled her as the White leader, Silverbeard walked up to her. "You must be the avatar, aren't ye?" asked the pirate. Feeling threatened, Korra began to shiver too weak to respond as she was afraid of any confrontation "Y-Yes, I-I am...". Silverbeard was 67 years old. He was one of the most feared pirates in the world. He was known for visiting orphanages and seeking only the most ferocious of children to raise as pirates. For, Silverbeard could reach into people's minds and turn anyone into their true nature.

He was reeking of sweat and rhum. He would grab Korra by her chin and stare into her eyes. Korra felt paralyzed as she blushed, her eye lids halfway closed. Silverbeard would lick his lips as he smirked. He leaned in forward as he pressed his tongue on Korra's caramel-coloured skin cheek and slid it up and down leaving a trail of saliva.

Korra frowned as she struggled in an attempt to strike the old pirate in his face as the two black shirtless Black studs held her shoulders and arms taking complete control of her body. Silverbeard grinned as he chuckled "I knew it... Young avatar, ye are filled with lust. Ye wanted to sleep with a young matee firebender, with his brother and girlfriend at the same time. And your attraction for this equalist leader... It's a good thing too, you know? You see these men before ye, Chuck and Mabro, they only accept women as payment. Gold is not important for them."

Silverbeared chuckled once more as the studs holding Korra's muscular arms and shoulders grew closer to her until their crotch both pressed against Korra's plump ass. Chuck even took a firm grip of Korra's top pony-tail, making sure she's locked down.

Mabro would press his lips against Korra's naked shoulder, rotating his tongue as he tasted to bronze avatar "Mmmmm..." he'd moan in delight. Chuck would caress Korra's waist as he began to nimble over her neck. Korra was paralyzed in fear, and some feeling resembling pleasure as Silverbeard was staring into her eyes.

Korra was staring back, mesmerized as her mind was in constant battle against her consciousness and unconsciousness. She would refuse to whore out, but couldn't fight back due to her weak state and unconscious pleasure.

Seeing how Korra was slowly breaking down, Silverbeard would walk up to Korra and close his mouth to her ear. He'd whisper softly ~Let your lustful nature take over your body and mind, only then will you find peace and resolution.~ He'd lick and suck on her earlobe as he continued ~Your true identity isn't the savior of the world, Jinora could do a better job than you. Your true identity is to indulge in the pleasure of the flesh...~

Korra was slowly falling into a hypnotic break as Chuck began to slowly tear apart her blue tank top revealing her brown luscious body shining in the sunlight. Mabro leaned down as he grabbed a breast, massaged it with his massive palm as he turned Korra's head with the other hand and pressed his lips against hers. Korra began to feel her true nature blossom. As Mabro stuck his thick tongue inside her mouth and wrestled hers in submission, Korra fell down on her round butt as she shivered. She was broken.

Silverbeared pressed his naked dirty foot onto Korra's weak forehead as he looked down on her. "The avatar will be your payment for your last mission, me matees."

To be continued.


End file.
